Gone In 60 Seconds
by A-Rog
Summary: I own nothing. Scott is Memphis, Alex is Kip, Jean is Sway. The cast of X-Men: Evolution produce Gone In 60 Seconds.
1. Prologue

Randall 'Memphis' Raines- Scott Summers Atley Jackson- Warren Worthington III Detective Roland Castlebeck- Sabertooth Detective Hawkings- Remy LeBeau Donny Astricky- Hank McCoy  
  
More of the Cast will be added when I get the movie soon. These are the only people I could think of at the moment who would fit in the roles I gave them.  
  
Scott Summers approaches a '67 Shelby Mustang GT-500, he wanders around it studying every part, getting re-acquainted with it. A Firebird pulls up next to him, the driver is Warren Worthington III.  
  
"You gonna steal her or kneel down and pray?" he says as Scott gives him a look, "I know, I know.It's Eleanor.Just take her slick."  
  
Scott pops a Slim-Jim out and opens the door, he puts the Butterfly into the ignition, with a Ratchet he strips the mechanism, then he puts a Gizmo into the ignition and with a twist of his wrist the engine starts. Before driving away with the car he pops Bruce Springsteen into the cassette player and then he starts driving. Pulling up behind Warren they get into a rhythm, as Hank McCoy pulls up behind him.  
  
Things are going smoothly until out of nowhere a cop car pulls up behind them. Hank goes into a diversionary tactic and runs a stop sign. The car's sirens start and Hank pulls over while Warren and Scott continue onward.  
  
"Problem officer?" Hank asks.  
  
"Yes you're under arrest." He answers.  
  
"For running a stop sign?" Hank asks again.  
  
"For Grand Theft Auto." He answers again.  
  
Scott is driving along when four cruisers speed towards him sirens wailing. Scott turns up the music and leads them on a chase through the streets of Harbor Town. He passes Warren Worthington who's picked up a pair of cruisers and Scott picks up another one. Cyclops is on the straightaway now but sees a blockade in front. After thinking about how they got deployed that quickly he guns the car straight at the roadblock.  
  
Cyclops guns the car right onto the roadblock and at the last second after the cops dive out of the way, Cyclops sends the car into neutral, yanks the parking brake and the mustang spins on the straightaway and Cyclops takes a hard left. Cyclops managed to out-run them and he finds himself on the Lower Grand. He looks below himself and sees Warren being chased, Warren is launched from the shoulder and the Firebird rolls down a drainage culvert landing with a sickening thud.  
  
A rescue team is present and Warren is pulled out of the car, his leg is a torn mess, he's barely conscious, and a cuffed Hank McCoy is dragged to a waiting cruiser. A police car pulls up and out steps Detective Victor Creed a.k.a. Sabertooth steps out, he walks over to another cop, Remy LeBeau.  
  
"Worthington and McCoy but no sign of Summers." LeBeau says.  
  
"Well, then it's all for naught, ain't it, LeBeau?" Sabertooth snaps.  
  
He looks around and sees a Shelby Mustang parked further along the Lower Grand with Cyclops leaning against the hood. Sabertooth senses that no one has noticed so he walks over to him with his hand on his hip.  
  
"I know you." He says . "You know my back." Cyclops answers  
  
"You want to come along quietly?" Sabertooth asks.  
  
"How's Warren?"  
  
"Leg's all banged up. He made a stupid play. he'll limp around the yard at Folsom. But McCoy will be there to take care of him, with their priors their looking at a serious bounce."  
  
"Let them go, and I'll leave."  
  
"You'll leave?" Sabertooth asks questioningly.  
  
"You don't have anything on me. A misdee auto-theft. I got no record. I'll be out in three days and back at it. Or you let them go, and I give you my word. I'm gone. And without the ringleader.Your tee-times have just grown exponentially." Cyclops says.  
  
"I don't golf." Sabertooth says as he considers, "I do this, and I see you again, I'll come after you with everything I've got, you won't be able to steal a look at a blind man without me by your side."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Get out of here then. Now."  
  
Cyclops walks towards the Shelby until he's stopped, "Leave the car Scott."  
  
Scott nods and takes one last look at the car before running off into the mist and Sabertooth turns on his heel.  
  
"All right let them go. Cite him for rolling the stop, and cite old Warren for driving to endanger." Sabertooth tells Lebeau.  
  
"What are you talking about Victor? We're springing 'em just like that?" Lebeau questions.  
  
"Just like that. Quit your bellyaching LeBeau. Let's wrap this up."  
  
Hank looks surprised as he's let go from the cop car. 


	2. Boost Gone Bad

Randall 'Memphis' Raines- Scott Summers  
  
Kip Raines- Alex Summers  
  
Mirror Man- Evan Daniels  
  
Toby- Bobby Drake  
  
Tumbler- Kurt Wagner  
  
Freb- Ray Crisp  
  
Atley Jackson- Warren Worthington III  
  
Donny Astricky- Hank McCoy  
  
Detective Castlebeck- Sabertooth  
  
Raymond Calitri- Lance Alvers  
  
A car is driving along the business district of Los Angeles. Three kids are in the car in the passenger sear is Ray Crisp, the drivers seat is Alex Summers, the younger brother of Scott Summers, and in the back is Evan Daniels. Ray pulls out a piece of paper to consult.  
  
"The corner of Wiltern and Wetherly, Tumbler messed up he said the Porsche should be at the corner of Wiltern and Wetherly." He mumbles.  
  
"No he didn't, it's right there." Alex says.  
  
"You're bullshittin' me right? 9024 Wiltern?" Evan asks.  
  
"What? That?" Ray asks.  
  
"I gotta get my tool." Alex says as he steps outside to go to the trunk.  
  
"Alex! He ain't bullshittin'. Alex! That's not a tool, that's a damn brick! Alex, man, we gonna use a brick, man, we might as well call a prison and make reservations. Ah come on." Evan says to Alex as he throws the brick through the door of the dealership.  
  
The alarm blares as Alex runs to the box where the keys are kept, "Get the number."  
  
"42850. Hurry up man. Man let's go." Evan tells him as Alex picks the lock on the door and takes the key, "Let's get the hell outta here." Evan and Alex run over to the Porsche and jump in, "Okay Billy Badass you got us in here. Now tell me how the hell we gonna get out. Oh no, I know you ain't gonna do what I think you're gonna do. Oh. Man!" Evan continues to complain.  
  
"Come on," Ray says as he tries to start the car they came in.  
  
"This ain't the Dukes Of Hazard." Evan complains to Alex.  
  
"Come on!" Ray says again.  
  
Evan screams like a girl as Alex drives the Porsche through the window of the dealer. Ray screams because the car won't start and it finally does just before Alex and Evan land on the road in front of him. He pulls away as the other drivers honk their horns angrily. Alex and Evan speed along as Ray follows them.  
  
We're at a warehouse with Warren Worthington III, Kurt Wagner, and Bobby Drake. Kurt is bouncing a tennis ball, Bobby is at his computer and Warren is watching them as they mess around.  
  
"Yo, check out my new move, I call it 'The Stranger'." Kurt says as he bounces the ball, "What I do is, I sit on my hand for like fifteen, twenty minutes, until it goes numb, no feeling at all. And then...I rub one out." He says as he moves his hand around.  
  
"The Stranger, huh?" Bobby asks.  
  
"It's like a little boys' nursery school I've come upon here." Warren says and both Kurt and Bobby look at him, "Where are they?"  
  
We flash back to the streets where the stolen Porsche pulls up beside another car.  
  
Taryn and Duncan are in the car, "You want it? All right." Taryn says.  
  
"Hey." Alex yells over.  
  
"Leave those people alone." Evan tells Alex.  
  
"Oh my god. Sweetie, your so talented." Alex says trying to cause trouble.  
  
"Wha- Hey, hey. Stolen car. Stolen car." Evan says annoyingly as he hits the dashboard.  
  
"I know. I know. Hey, I love you." Alex says as the light turns green and they floor it.  
  
"Man, we goin' to jail, man!" Evan shouts at Alex.  
  
They continue to floor it as the other car chases them along the street, "Come on!" Alex shouts at them.  
  
They continue driving like madmen and they pass a cop who's detaining Principal Kelly, "Keep your hands behind your back. You have the right to remain silent. Hey, watch it!" The cop yells as Alex almost clips them, "We have a silver Porsche. Estimated speed: 80 miles per hour."  
  
Kelly laughs and the cop continues talking, "Heading west on Wilshire Boulevard," the cop turns back and Kelly stops laughing.  
  
In a helicopter overhead we hear, "This is Air One. We have a visual of the suspect southbound on Vincent Thomas Bridge."  
  
We go back to the warehouse where Kurt is flashing a black light on and off at a wall.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Crawler?" Warren asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm missing Jerry Springer." He answers while he continues to flash the light on and off. A horn honks outside the warehouse, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kurt sings, he punches a button and the door opens, Evan and Alex are on the other side, "That's right, that's right, that's right, that's right!" Kurt keeps yelling.  
  
"Ha ha. What's up old man?" Evan asks as they step out of the car.  
  
"She'll go 0 to 60 in 5.2 seconds." Warren says.  
  
"Believe me, I can vouch for that." Evan says.  
  
Outside the warehouse the cops are surrounding it.  
  
"Ground units, be advised, suspects last seen entering south side of warehouse." The helicopter says to the police.  
  
Back inside the warehouse Evan is running over to the wall Kurt was flashing the black light at,  
  
"Thirteen down, thirty-seven to go." He mutters as he takes a magic marker and makes a mark next to the name of a car, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"What is that man?"  
  
"Now you've gone and done it, Summers." Warren mumbles.  
  
"Crawler!" Alex yells.  
  
"Get the board and get the lights!" Warren orders.  
  
"I got it, I got it." Evan and Kurt yell.  
  
"This is bullshit. It's not comin' off!" Evan yells angrily.  
  
"Keys! Get the keys!" Warren yells again.  
  
"I got 'em, I got 'em!" Bobby yells.  
  
"Come on, everybody! Let's go! Hurry up!" Warren yells again.  
  
"I got it!" Evan yells.  
  
"Let's go! Toby, get it! Let's go boys!" Warren yells yet again.  
  
"Come on, come on! I got the light!" Kurt yells as he grabs the black light.  
  
"Go, go, go! Let's go!" Warren yells as they run out the back door of the warehouse.  
  
Kurt runs the light into a gate and it smashes, "Shit!" he mutters  
  
They run out through the back and we go back to where the cars were being held. An unmarked police car drives into the building.  
  
"Get the VN number on that." LeBeau yells.  
  
"We've got a lamp shade by a truck."  
  
Sabretooth steps out of the SUV he was driving and asks, "What do we got?"  
  
"All gone, we didn't get a single one of 'em. And we are talking about professionals. No visible damage to locking mechanisms, steering columns or ignitions. And as you can see, these are not Honda Civics. This is one of three brand-new Mercedes, a car they say is unstealable." John Allerdyce says.  
  
"Yeah, unless you get the laser-cut transponder key sent directly to the US dealer from Hamburg." Sabretooth grumbles.  
  
"Yeah they got somebody working on the inside." Allerdyce mumbles.  
  
"Find out which dealership sold them, serviced them, etc. etc." Sabretooth orders.  
  
"Yeah I'll get on it."  
  
"Mr. Allerdyce?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's impound these cars for one month. I don't give a damn if they belong to Tom Cruise." Sabretooth orders.  
  
He steps on a piece of the black light that Kurt broke and sweeps a little bit into a bag, he takes a look at it.  
  
END SCENE ONE. 


End file.
